Knight Rider: Breaking Hearts and Falling Tears
by Silent Donatello
Summary: A teenaged girl is watching her favorite T.V. show she recieves a visit that she'll never forget


KNIGHT RIDER:  
  
BREAKING HEARTS and FALLING TEARS  
  
Disclaimer: Glen A. Larson and Universal Studios owns Knight Rider and all it's characters. Wendy is my character.  
A young girl was sitting in her den, watching her favorite T.V. series Knight Rider. She loved the black car that was used in the series. The car was a black 1982 Trans Am and his name was K.I.T.T. short for Knight Industries Two Thousand. The car had a personality of his very own and he was also able to do Turbo Boosts, drive on two wheels and other awesome features. Wendy watched the part when K.I.T.T. jumped in mid air rescuing Michael Knight from certain death. When Knight Rider was over with she went to bed, all of a sudden she heard something very strange. She thought she heard K.I.T.T. talking, but she knew she had turned off the T.V. She shrugged her shoulders and tried to go back to sleep.  
  
Wendy heard it again; she thought she heard her name being called " Wendy. Wendy please look out the window." Wendy was a little nervous but she did as the voice she heard requested. When she did she saw the most unusual sight, she saw K.I.T.T. in the driveway. " This can't be real! Knight Rider is only a show. But K.I.T.T.." Wendy wondered why K.I.T.T. was here and she wished she were able to talk to him like Michael did. " How am I able to talk to you? I don't have a comlink." Wendy asked out loud. " Just look down at your Knight Rider watch. It's similar to the one Michael uses." Wendy looked down and she couldn't believe that her watch worked like that.  
  
" Why are you here K.I.T.T.?" Wendy asked him curiously. " It's a long story. What it narrows down to is that we need help and I chose you. The reason why I chose you because I've heard you say or wish that I would drive up your driveway. Plus I also believe that you're the right person to help us." Wendy noticed that K.I.T.T.'s voice was saddened at the mention of Michael. So she went to the utility room to put on some clothing, she grabbed her blue polo shirt, blue jeans and her black leather coat. She wrote a letter to her parents letting them know where'd she be and that she was safe.  
  
Wendy locked the door and walked over to the black car, before she got in the car she walked to the front and looked at K.I.T.T.'s scanner and she heard that strange whispering noise that his scanner made. Wendy smiled and she walked back over to his door, he opened his door automatically for her and she sat down in the beige colored seat. Wendy looked around and she saw all of those different buttons that Michael had used to outrun any one chasing him and his partner or to catch any criminal. " Were are we going K.I.T.T.?" Wendy asked him and she saw a light that supposedly was his mouth blinking " We are going to the Knight Foundation. The trip will be long and tiresome but I will make stops for us to rest and eat. Don't worry Wendy; you'll be safe with me. I promise." With that said K.I.T.T. started his engine and went out the driveway onto the main road.  
  
It was nearing midnight when the two got on the interstate. K.I.T.T. didn't have much to say after words but if he had a heart it would be breaking. What he didn't tell Wendy was that Michael had been seriously injured and he wasn't there in time to protect Michael. K.I.T.T. saw the way Wendy was dressed and she looked like Michael in a way. All of a sudden K.I.T.T. came to a halt and Wendy woke up from her peaceful sleep. " What's wrong? Why did we stop?" She asked sleepily. K.I.T.T. didn't answer, instead he scanned the area for a way around this roadblock. He knew that the Highway Patrol officers were checking for drivers license.  
  
The officer came up to K.I.T.T. and he darkened his windows so the officer wouldn't see Wendy. All of a sudden K.I.T.T. swerved around the officer and there was a high-speed chase. The Patrolmen went after the sleek Trans Am, K.I.T.T. knew what to do and so he automatically went into pursuit mode. His speedometer showed speeds that ranged between 100 and 200 mph. All of a sudden there was another roadblock of several patrol cars trying to block K.I.T.T.'s path but that wouldn't stop him. He turbo boosted over the cars and continued on his way to the Knight foundation. K.I.T.T. decided that he should stop at a rest area so he and Wendy could rest and then they'd continue on their journey the next day.  
  
The next morning was a dreary one and K.I.T.T. disliked it when the weather was like this and he also knew he'd have to drive at a slower pace. He decided to call Devon on the microwave mobile line "Ah K.I.T.T. I'm glad to hear from you. How is our friend doing?" Devon asked with a smile on his face. " She's fine Devon, but I'm afraid we're going to be running a little late. The weather's really bad down here and it's slowing down progress." K.I.T.T. complained. " Just be careful and if you have to stop down the road and wait for the weather to pass that'd be safer for the two of you." With that said K.I.T.T. continued down the road for a while and then he decided that he should get gas.  
  
So he pulled into a small gas station, he didn't like the looks of the place but it wasn't as bad as it seemed. Michael had taught K.I.T.T. not to judge things by the way they looked. As soon as he pulled up to the gas pump a man came out to put gas into the black T.A. Before K.I.T.T. rolled down the window he told Wendy that he only took regular nonleaded gas. " Regular." The man went to the gas pump and opened the little door to put the gas in. " What about money K.I.T.T.? I don't have any." Wendy protested a little worried. " It's alright, look in the glove compartment and you'll find Michael's wallet with some cash in it." Wendy found the wallet and she paid the man.  
Chapter 2:  
  
Foundation For Law And Government  
  
K.I.T.T. scanned the area for anything unusual but he found nothing. He relaxed and pulled out of the gas station. " K.I.T.T. I'm getting a little hungry. Do you think it'd be okay to stop somewhere so I can eat?" Wendy asked. " Sure, I'll get us to an exit that has several choices. Is it okay if it's a drive through?" He asked. Wendy nodded her head and so a few miles down the road K.I.T.T. found a Hardes, Dairy Queen and an Arby's. Wendy told him that she wanted to go to Arby's. " Do you want me to order or do you want to?" He asked. " Umm I will I guess." So K.I.T.T. pulled around to the drive through and a feminine voice was heard. " Welcome to Arby's may I take your order?" The woman asked. " Yes, I will have two ham and cheese sandwiches and a medium Mellow Yellow." Wendy said a little intimidated. " That will be $5.50." The woman said.  
  
K.I.T.T. pulled around to the window and waited for the woman to hand Wendy her meal. " $5.50. Ohhh what a nice black trans am! Is it yours?" The woman asked with a sly smile. " Yes it is. I got it for my birthday." Wendy said with a smile hoping the woman would stop talking about K.I.T.T. and he was uncomfortable as well. Wendy handed the woman the money and took her meal. So the two were on there way once again and they occasionally stopped for bathroom breaks and to get gas. They had finally reached the Knight Foundation. The place was huge and Wendy couldn't believe her eyes and there Devon Miles and Bonnie Barstow greeted her. "Hello Wendy, It's nice to meet you. I'm Devon Miles and this is Bonnie, she's K.I.T.T.'s mechanic and we'll answer any questions that you have or if we can't answer them K.I.T.T. will." Devon stated.  
  
So the three went inside and Bonnie fixed some refreshments. " Umm Devon? Why does K.I.T.T. seem so down and out?" Wendy asked with curiosity in her eyes. " Well, you remind him a lot of Michael. To him your dressed like Michael and you also have a comlink similar to his. You see K.I.T.T. came after you for a reason and I don't know if he told you everything, Michael was seriously injured and he's in our doctor's hands right now. You might get to meet him. When that happened K.I.T.T. just kind of went down hill and he got to the point that he just didn't care anymore." Devon's voice saddened as well.  
  
Wendy felt terrible and she wanted to help everyone especially K.I.T.T. Bonnie showed Wendy around and she also showed her where she'll be sleeping. The next morning Wendy went exploring and she found the hospital that was built into the mansion. " How may I help you young lady." Wendy turned around to see a doctor standing behind her. " I'm looking for Michael Knight. Is he here?" Wendy was nervous and she had a strange feeling about this doctor. The doctor showed Wendy where Michael was and then he left. What Wendy saw was a terrible sight; Michael was on a breathing machine, heart monitor and an i.v. to keep him alive. Wendy nearly broke down and cried when she saw him. " Michael Knight. Please hang in their Michael; K.I.T.T. needs you. If he had a heart it'd probably be breaking right now. I don't know why he came for me, I guess he was lonely or something but you've got to pull through. For K.I.T.T." Wendy placed her hand on his and sang " One for all, all for one, one for all. When the darkness closes in, don't be discouraged just remember; everything is going to be all right. When your backs against the wall keep your spirits standing tall, don't surrender. 'Cause the best is yet to come."  
  
" Wendy, I need you out here please." Wendy heard the sadness in K.I.T.T.'s voice and she left the room to be with K.I.T.T. " What is it pal?" When Wendy said that K.I.T.T. didn't answer her. " Don't call me that ever again! There was one person in this world that called me pal and that was Michael Knight!" He fired back and he actually sounded angry. " I'm sorry K.I.T.T. Please forgive me. I didn't mean too." Wendy was hurt and she walked away from the black car to be alone. She thought to herself and she wished she hadn't left home or agreed to come here in the first place. Wendy sat down on the edge of the pavement and cried. She wished that her boyfriend was there with her and holding her right now. " Great! I've made a new friend and now he's mad at me. I didn't mean to insult you or hurt your feelings K.I.T.T. Please don't stay mad at me." Wendy sobbed out loud not really caring if anyone heard her or not. K.I.T.T. was listening to what Wendy had to say and he actually felt guilty for getting upset with his new friend.  
  
So he decided to go over where she was sitting. All of a sudden Wendy heard that strange whispering noise and she knew that was the sound of K.I.T.T.'s scanner. She turned around to see him right behind her. She cried harder and his scanner slowed down to a slower pace as if he was expressing his feelings as well. Even though K.I.T.T. really didn't have a face he was able to express the way he felt by changing the pace of his scanner light. K.I.T.T. sensed that Wendy's heart was hurting and he was hurting as well. He somehow moved closer to Wendy so his nose was gently touching her shoulder. It was as if he was trying to comfort her the best way he could. " I'm sorry if I got upset with you earlier Wendy. I hope you will forgive me and even though I'm not human I still make mistakes." K.I.T.T. apologized and instead of talking Wendy somehow found a way to hug him and she placed a kiss on his scanner.  
  
His scanner made that same noise as if he was sighing and he opened his door. Wendy got up and sat down inside the car, he closed the door and drove her back to the mansion. " K.I.T.T. we can't loose faith and we have to keep believing that Michael will pull through. I know you're hurting but you can't give up on him, you're too strong willed to do that. I know you are." Wendy told him trying to sound hopeful for K.I.T.T. " Thanks Wendy. I needed that. How do you know I'm strong willed, I just met you two days ago?" He asked curiously. " Well, there is this T.V. series I've watched for years called Knight Rider. It has you, Michael, Devon and Bonnie in it. You're personality is strong willed, stubborn, and you backtalk Michael all the time in a joking but yet serious manner. You're also very protective over him, because you two have a bond unlike any others. I've also come up with this theory about you; you don't get mad, you get even and what I mean by that is whenever Michael gets hurt or if you do either Michael or you will get even with whoever has done harm to you."  
K.I.T.T. was amazed at how much she knew about him and Michael and that made him care about her that much more. All of a sudden Devon appeared on K.I.T.T.'s monitor and he looked worried. " K.I.T.T.! You need to get Michael to another hospital and hurry!" Michael was rushed down to K.I.T.T. and placed in the backseat. He got Michael to the nearest emergency as fast as he could. Twenty minutes later they arrived at the hospital. He was rushed into the emergency room and Wendy went inside the hospital to wait for the news on Michael. She was worried about him and K.I.T.T. " Are you here for Michael Knight?" A female nurse asked Wendy sharply. " Yes I am. How is he?" She asked the nurse. " Well you know he's hurt badly. We don't know if he's going to make it or not." The nurse replied not really caring if he made it or not. " Listen, if he dies and I know that you didn't do a thing about it then you'll be wishing you hadn't messed with me and a good friend of mine!" Anger and hate washed over Wendy's face. " Guards! Get this girl out of here! She's threatening me!" The nurse yelled at the guards and Wendy was being dragged down the hallway and outside the hospital. " K.I.T.T.!!! Help me!!!" K.I.T.T. heard Wendy's cry for help and he was on his way to rescue her. By the time he got to where she was the police was driving away with Wendy in the back seat. K.I.T.T. switched over into pursuit mode that allowed him to travel up to speeds over 300 mph. He soon caught up to them, when he did that he projected his voice so the police could hear him, " Pull over! Didn't you hear me? I said Pull over!" The police didn't know what to do but they didn't listen to K.I.T.T.'s warning. " Gentlemen, you have forced me to take the appropriate measures! Be prepared to come to a halt!" K.I.T.T. didn't use his microwave jammers instead he turbo boosted over the car and did a 180 degree turn as soon as he landed. The policeman slammed on his emergency break and the two officers started firing their guns at K.I.T.T. but it didn't do any good because he had a protective alloy that kept him from getting harmed. " Wendy, it's alright. I'll get you out of there soon. All right gentlemen, let the girl go. Because if you don't I'll have to do something drastic." One of the policeman pulled Wendy out of the car, she had a look of fear on her face. A gun was pointed at her heart, K.I.T.T. was angered and his scanner was going faster than is normally would. " If you dare harm her you'd wish you had never messed with the Knight Industries Two Thousand!" All of a sudden K.I.T.T. had an idea, he switched to his laser so it'd be warming up and he knew that if he used his laser it would deplete his battery. But he cared about Wendy and he would protect her with his life. So he aimed his laser for the cop's gun and fired it until the gun glowed a hot red color. The policeman hollered in pain and let Wendy go. K.I.T.T. opened his door with the last bit of strength he had for Wendy so she'd be safe until help arrived. " K.I.T.T. lets get out of here! K.I.T.T.? What's wrong? Please answer me." Wendy was worried about her pal and she didn't know what to do. She looked down at his electronic dashboard and saw that his battery had been used up. " You risked your own life for me? No! You can't leave me now! You can't die on me K.I.T.T.!" Wendy started crying and her tears ran down onto what was his light up mouth. " I love you K.I.T.T." Wendy thought about her comlink that she was wearing and decided to try to contact Devon Miles or Bonnie. " Devon, Bonnie, would someone please answer me. K.I.T.T. needs help, he used his laser to save me and he used all of his power. We're about twenty or thirty miles South West from the hospital. Please hurry." Wendy didn't move and she wouldn't leave her friend for anything. Fifteen minutes later the Knight Industries Mobile Unit arrived. The vehicle was a black semi that had a golden horse on the side of it and the driver was none other than R.C.3 R.C. hooked up a cable to K.I.T.T. and pulled him inside the semi's trailer. That's when Bonnie started running check ups on K.I.T.T. and she placed a long black cable underneath his hood. " It'll take some time to bring him back. He must really care about you Wendy; I've never seen him care about anyone as much as he does Michael. It will probably be a week before K.I.T.T. wakes up, you can visit him as often as you like but I don't know if he'll respond." With that said Bonnie continued to work on K.I.T.T. Wendy felt terrible for what happened to her friend and for the next few days she went to see K.I.T.T. " I am so sorry for what happened to you pal. I wish there were something more I could do for you. How about a little music, I hope you can hear me buddy and I hope you know that I'm thankful for you saving me. I owe you one." Wendy placed a c.d. into the radio; she pushed the skip button until it showed number eight. It was a sad song but she didn't really care. Wendy placed her hand onto K.I.T.T.'s hood and gently rubbed her hand over it and then she placed a kiss onto his scanner light. " I'm here for you pal, I know I'm not Michael but I'll do my best and speaking of Michael I heard that he's doing better. He should be out of the hospital in a few days. Don't give up K.I.T.T.! Not on Michael, especially for him or me. What would he do without you? What would the world do without Michael Knight or his fast, sleek and modest black trans am. Trans AM is another word for fast and agile and you're that agile car K.I.T.T." Wendy tried to keep from crying but that was impossible and so she cried uncontrollably. Another day passed and Michael finally came home. " Hello Bonnie, Devon; I'm so glad to be home again. So, where is the young lady who believed in me?" Michael asked with a smile and a twinkle in his eye. He hugged Bonnie and Devon. " Umm, Michael, I need to talk to you. It's about K.I.T.T. He gave up his life to protect our young visitor. Wendy is the girl that K.I.T.T. traveled all the way to Monterey Tennessee for and he brought her back here. We don't know if he'll ever recover or not and if he does he may never be the same again." Devon sounded doubtful about K.I.T.T.'s recovery and Michael didn't want to believe that his partner was gone forever. He knew that K.I.T.T. was a fighter and he also knew that he'd never give up. So Michael went to see his friend and that's when he met Wendy. " Hello, you must be Wendy." Michael said with a smile on his face. Wendy turned around to face Michael Knight and when she did she was ashamed to know that she was the one that caused K.I.T.T. to be in the state he was in. Michael sat down beside Wendy and he placed a hand on her shoulder. " Don't despair Wendy. He'll be all right in a few days. He must have really cared about you in order to do that?" Michael put his arm around Wendy's shoulder and he tried his best to comfort her. " I miss hearing the whispering sound his scanner made and his sweet, caring voice. I really cared about K.I.T.T. Michael." Wendy cried harder. " We can't loose hope Wendy. I know K.I.T.T. and he won't give up easily." Michael said comfortingly. " Would it be okay if I played a song on this radio for him. Maybe this song will give him the courage to fight?" Wendy asked through sobs. Michael nodded his head and he looked at Wendy like a father would look at his daughter when she'd lost a pet. Wendy put the c.d. in and she pushed the repeat button. It was the Knight Rider theme song and it was almost like magic. Wendy smiled and she hoped that K.I.T.T. heard the song and if he heard the song she thought it might pull him through. Two weeks passed by and K.I.T.T. was finally awake, he scanned the area for Wendy and he saw her. He also saw another person sitting beside her. " Who are you? What are you doing here?" K.I.T.T. demanded and when he shouted Michael turned around and smiled at his partner. " K.I.T.T.! You're okay!" Michael gave K.I.T.T. the best hug that he could. " Michael, you're okay. I'm so glad you made it! I'll never leave you unprotected again I promise. Thank you Wendy for staying here with me until I woke up and thank you Michael for watching after Wendy." K.I.T.T. was finally happy once more and he had a reason to care again. All of a sudden a strange man bolted in the room and tried to attack Michael. The man knew Michael wasn't fully recovered and so he went after him. K.I.T.T. saw what was going on and Michael somehow got free and the man ran off, stole a car and he was about to go after him. " Michael stay here, Wendy and I will go after him. You're still to weak to fight, don't worry we'll stop him. Come on Wendy." So K.I.T.T. and Wendy went after the man, it was a high-speed chase and K.I.T.T. knew that he wouldn't get away so easily not while he was around. They chased the man to an old abandoned warehouse. K.I.T.T. used his infrared scan and he detected that the man was inside the building. So he backed up and then crashed right through the wall, he found the suspect and went after him. " What are you going to do K.I.T.T.?" Wendy asked him with a smile on her face. " Just watch. So sit back and relax and let me do the work." K.I.T.T. chased the man until he had him where he wanted him. The man saw a chance to get away and he ran outside. But he was no match for a car that was watching his every move. The man stood still as if he were challenging K.I.T.T. so the black T.A. made his move. The man ran towards K.I.T.T. and he opened his right door automatically and the man ran right into it. He got up and K.I.T.T. pursued him and plowed right into the man. " That's for attacking Michael!" The man got up again and once again K.I.T.T. opened his door; " And that's for trying to do harm to my friend Wendy!" The man had enough and gave up. K.I.T.T. called the police and they were at the warehouse within minutes. K.I.T.T. and Wendy returned to the Knight Foundation, " I'm glad that the two of you are okay. K.I.T.T. I'm proud of you for not becoming bitter towards anyone when I was hurt and for giving another person a chance to be your friend. Good job pal." Michael patted the cars hood and that whispering sound of K.I.T.T.'s scanner could be heard. K.I.T.T. dreaded the fact that Wendy was going to be leaving soon since Michael was better now and he disliked the idea of saying goodbye to Wendy forever. All of a sudden K.I.T.T. came up with an idea and he spoke; " Why don't the five of us go out and have some fun?" Everyone looked at the car and then looked at each other. " Why not guys. My treat to all of us, we could go and get us some ice cream to celebrate." Michael said with a smile on his face. So everyone got in K.I.T.T. and took off for some ice cream at the Dairy Queen. " I'll order, so what does every body want?" K.I.T.T. asked and everyone agreed on Oreo blizzards. " Welcome to Dairy Queen, may I take your order?" The lady asked in a sweet voice. " Yes, I'll have four Oreo blizzards and that'll be all." K.I.T.T. drove around to the drive through window. Michael paid for the blizzards and the lady looked at Michael in a flirting way. K.I.T.T. took notice and he was uncomfortable, so he spoke up; " Listen lady, he's not available. He's a married man." With that said K.I.T.T. drove away in a hurry. " Thanks a lot pal. Yet again you got me out of a predicament." Michael said sarcastically and K.I.T.T. tried to pretend he didn't notice. Wendy knew he was insulted and she felt sorry for him, so she gave him a reassuring pat on his passenger armrest that was located on the door. K.I.T.T. said nothing but he felt Wendy's gentle touch. He was warmed imaginably at how someone else cared about him besides Michael, Bonnie and Devon. After the fun evening Michael suggested that he should take Wendy home. " Michael, if you don't mind, I'd like to take Wendy home myself. I hope that doesn't bother you." K.I.T.T. said nothing more and he pulled up in the mansions driveway to let Michael, Bonnie and Devon out. He said nothing more to Michael and Wendy moved into the drivers seat. She hated the fact that she had made a new friend and she was leaving him even if he was a car. Wendy cared about K.I.T.T. as if he was a part of her family. K.I.T.T. sensed that Wendy was troubled by something and he felt as if it were the fact that they were going to be separated. " Wendy, the feelings mutual. I know your hurting because you're leaving me. I won't forget you I promise. Whenever you need me and if you feel like you're in danger or you need someone to talk to just call me on your comlink and I'll be there for you and that's my solemn promise to you." K.I.T.T.'s voice was breaking as if he were about to cry even though he was a computer he had feelings for Wendy. It was getting late and K.I.T.T. decided that he should pull over at a campground or a rest area. So he pulled over in order to rest for the night and then he'd pull out early that next morning. Wendy was already asleep when he had stopped. K.I.T.T. couldn't sleep because he felt like he should watch over Wendy and protect her. The next morning K.I.T.T. pulled out around 6:00o'clock. He decided to go for gas and he woke up Wendy. " Wendy. Wendy wake up, I need to stop at a gas station." Wendy woke up and rubbed her sleepy eyes, she got Michael's wallet and pulled out a twenty-dollar bill. She told the salesman regular and he filled up the gas tank. When the man finished Wendy handed him the money and they left. " Oh no! Not another road block!" K.I.T.T. was uneasy, he new what would happen if Wendy was caught without a drivers license. Then he got an idea, " Wendy, place one of Michael's credit cards into my chemical analyzer hurry!" Wendy did as he requested and he took a picture of her. " How old are you Wendy?" He asked. " 18, and my birthday is August 28, the year I was born in is 1983. Anything else you need?" Wendy asked a little worried. K.I.T.T. took a picture of Wendy and entered the important information he needed. He finished with the id for the license and Wendy took it out of the chemical analyzer. The police officer came up to K.I.T.T. and asked Wendy for her drivers' license, the police officer didn't buy the id and he asked for more proof. K.I.T.T. scanned the policeman's car and he used his microwave jammers to make the lights, horn, trunk lid and hood of the car to go haywire. The policeman ran over to his car and he tried to figure out what was wrong with his vehicle. K.I.T.T. knew this was his way out and so he went for it. Two days later K.I.T.T. arrived in Monterey Tennessee and he drove through the little town. He wasn't able to say much after he pulled into Wendy's driveway, it was midnight when he got her home and his headlights were on. " I'm going to miss you K.I.T.T. I know you're not able to express your feelings like a person can but you have your own ways to express your emotions. I love you K.I.T.T." Wendy tried not to cry in front of her friend but she couldn't keep from it. Before Wendy got out of the car she kissed the place where K.I.T.T. talks. When she got out of K.I.T.T. she looked at her buddy one last time and he allowed her to hear the whispering sound of his scanner. She looked at his headlights and she could've sworn that she had seen something coming out from underneath his headlights. Yes it was, K.I.T.T. was crying and that was the first time she had seen K.I.T.T. have a real human emotion.  
  
" Please don't cry K.I.T.T. You'll get to see me again someday. There will always be a place in my heart for you pal. I promise." Wendy placed her hand under his headlight to wipe away his tears. " Wendy, I. I wish I could stay here with you forever. I'm really going to dislike going back to the Knight Foundation. Especially being with Michael, I like being around him and Bonnie and Devon. But it won't be the same without being around you. You didn't get angry with me if I mad a joke or if I spoke my mind. Michael treated me different; he treated me like I was just a car and not the way I wanted to be treated. I wished he would've treated me like a person. That's the way you treated me, like a person and I'm glad you did. Thank you." K.I.T.T. tried not to get upset again. " Why don't you stay here tonight buddy. It's alright with me." Wendy said with a smile and patted his hood. K.I.T.T. parked in the garage to rest and he was actually happy being with Wendy. The next morning Wendy went outside to check on K.I.T.T. but he was gone, " K.I.T.T.? Where are you?" Wendy looked around with tears in her eyes. She knew he was gone for good; Wendy heard her comlink beeping and she pushed in the flashing light. " Dear Wendy, I am sorry for leaving you without saying goodbye. If I had a heart it would be breaking and so I am leaving you with this. I tapped into your computer last night so look under the file that says K.I.T.T. What you want to hear is in that file. Last night you said you loved me; the feelings are mutual for me as well. Goodbye my dear friend. P.S. I am always here for you no matter what." A tear splashed onto the comlink and she somehow saved that message K.I.T.T. had left her. Wendy went inside and sat down at her computer, she opened the file named " K.I.T.T" There was a pause in the machine as if it were trying to download whatever it was he had left for her. When her computer was finished downloading the file she heard a very familiar noise. It was the whispering noise K.I.T.T.'s scanner made and she heard a song. It was the theme song from " Knight Rider" and she also heard a familiar phrase that was used in the show except it was a little different; " One person can make a difference Wendy. I love you." Wendy closed the file she smiled to herself.  
  
And so ends our story about a girl named Wendy and her friend K.I.T.T. A car that has its own personality and the ability to protect human life. 


End file.
